Military of Caesar's Legion
The''' Military of Caesar's Legion''' refers to the military of Caesar's Legion, a large reactionary militaristic slavery society that dominates much of the post-war American wasteland. The military of the Legion, commonly known as the Legion Military, is comprised of brainwashed fanatical warriors conscripted into the military at a very young age and trained for war throughout their entire childhood. Legionnaires are loyal fanatical warriors dedicated to fighting on behalf of and at the orders of the Caesar of the Legion and view him as a messanger from the God of War, Mars. Throughout its history, the Legion Military has been one of the most powerful and feared forces in the wasteland, but its status was severly challenged due to serious opposition from the New California Republic. Overview Caesar's Legion is a reactionary and militaristic slaver society and is classified into various castes by those who've studied them. The military of the Legion is the largest and dominate of these castes making up most of its population, specifically its male population as women are forced into the role of breeders and caretakers tasked with giving birth to and caring for future Legionnaires. Legionnaires are trained in the ways of the ancient Roman Empire and are ordered to fight their enemies using only improvised weapons, machetes and other blunt objects with their devoution, fanaticism and blind loyalty towards Caesar driving them forward towards combat, even against technologically superior and better armed opponents such as the soldiers of the NCR. The Legion's large size and population allows it to muster a large army capable of sustaining high casualties and taking on far more better armed opponents. Legionnares are mostly made up of conscripted warriors from subjugated tribes under the Legion and are also made up of poorly armed recruits who are only equipped with improvised machetes, axes, and other blunt objects. Firearms are used by the Legion, but only by the decanus, officers of the Legion, and other high ranking Legionnaires such as centurions. If the situation gets desperate enough, Legionnaires will use firearms and give them to the recruits and even use vehicles if need be, but the Legion teaches its troops to avoid using said weapons as much as possible and forbids the usage of robots and drones viewing them as making human soldiers weaker. Military Hierarchy The military hierarchy of the Legion's military is strict and well established. Most Legionaries are brainwashed tribesmen bread from birth to fight for Caesar at any cost. Due to the Legion being modeled after the Roman Empire, these men are sent into battle armed only with machetes, crudely made blades, and other blunt weapons. Firearms are used, but only by high ranking and important Legion soldiers and they're usually basic bolt action rifles. Such rules changed later on in the Legion's war against the NCR where the usage of firearms increased during the Arizona Campaign, but wasn't enough to repel the NCR forces who were trained to fight with firearms and advanced technology. Common Military Ranks High Ranking Soldiers Other Ranks and Positions Equipment The equipment of Caesar's Legion and its military is diverse and varies upon each weapon's type, role, and quality. Due to the Roman-inspired nature of the Legion, the bulk of its infantry are equipped with various blades and crude blunt objects. These weapons are usually improvised ones and are made from scrap metal, wood and other available material and produced in workshops worked by slaves and owned by blacksmiths. The most common one is the Gladius Vulgaris, a post-war manufactured machete used by lower-ranking Legionnaires and scouts. Other sharp blunt weapons are used such as swords and axes, but the gladius vulgaris is the most well known and famous of the Legion's weapons. Firearms are used, but are reserved for elite units and high-ranking soldiers such as centurions. Later on in the NCR-Legion War, the usage of firearms grew, but legionnaires remaiend inferior to their NCR counterparts. Common Firearms The Legion does not have standard equipment given their opposition to any form of Industrial Revival, meaning any firearms are scavenged from pre-war ruins or off of fallen enemies, meaning that the weapons used are many and varied. While the Legion tries to issue weapons that use a few common cartridges, the weapons scavenged or privately purchased by individual Legionaries may use any number of rounds. This list simply compiles a number of commonly-seen weapons in the hands of the Legion. Common Vehicles The usage of vehicles has varied throughout the history of the Legion. Durign its early days, the usage of vehicles was forbbiden and the only form of transport was cavalry via horses or post-war creatures. During the Legion's conquest of New Mexico and Arizona, the usage of vehicles was permitted, but was restricted to only high-ranking Legion officials such as centurions, praetorian guards, and even Caesar and the Legate. Legionnaires that drive vehicles are the essedarii and became more common during the late stages of the Mojave Campaign and after 2282 when the usage of vehicles was permitted after the mechanized and armored forces of the NCR and NVU arrived to the front. The vehicles gave the Legion more of a fighting chance, but the essedarii remained inferior to their NCR counterparts due to the latter being far more trained and experienced in the art of mechanized warfare than the Legion. *'Technical:' Technicals are very common vehicles used by the Legion Military. They're made from any surviving pre-war civilian trucks or post-war creations. *'"Farm Cannons"': A name used to refer to makeshift armored cars made from tractors, these vehicles were used during the annexation of Arizona and New Mexico and later in the Mojave Campaign. *'Civilian Cars:' Various different types of civilian cars used as transports for high-ranking officials, later extended as troops transporters and improvised APCs and armored fighting vehicles. *'''M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle: '''The Legion possessed at least 60 M51 IFVs throughout its history. They were kept as trophies and only deployed during the Arizona Campaign and all were lost at Dolan Springs and Nova Roma. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries Category:Caesar's Legion